1. Field
The subject invention is in the field of apparatus used for temporarily connecting an electrical lead to a terminal or conductor for electrical test purposes. In particular, it is in the field of such apparatus intended for use on slotted and Phillips.TM. screw heads.
2. Prior Art
To the best knowledge of the inventor of the subject invention there is no currently commercially available electrical test clip specifically intended for temporary attachment to slotted and Phillips.TM. screw heads. Clips known in the art as alligator clips serve this purpose if the screw head is high enough to allow secure engagement of the alligator clip but this is often not the case. Accordingly, the prime objective of the subject invention is to provide an electrical test clip which is readily and securely temporarily attachable to slotted head and Phillips.TM. head screw heads. Other objectives are that the clip be easy to use and acceptably low cost.